


2

by Achernar



Series: Дура [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, PWP, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achernar/pseuds/Achernar
Summary: Ур'Намму - Тёмная джедайка, сбежавшая в Империю.Собственно она - http://i.imgur.com/dEMVq1m.png





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ур'Намму - Тёмная джедайка, сбежавшая в Империю.  
> Собственно она - http://i.imgur.com/dEMVq1m.png

Ур’Намму оборачивается на закрывающуюся дверь – пользуется этой заминкой, чтобы торопливо облизать губы. Дарт Барас редко запирал дверь, как будто был уверен, что никто не подслушает, кроме безликих охранников – вполне возможно, что немых, зная своего мастера, Ур’Намму бы не удивилась, если бы он отрезал языки личной охране. Она бы отрезала, наверно, будь на его месте.  
Створки двери беззвучно смыкаются, отсекая кабинет Дарта Бараса от остального мира, и Ур’Намму переступает на месте – лишнее, суетливое движение перед тем, как замереть, привычно заложив руки за спину и накрепко стиснув пальцы. Она добиралась своим ходом, не взяла такси от космопорта, и после неё на полу остаются грязные следы, похожие на птичьи лапы из-за сапог с парой длинных лезвий на носках. С волос капает вода, щёкотно и холодно затекая в ложбинку между грудей, когда она кланяется – коротко, но далеко не так формально, как надо бы.  
Ур’Намму знает, что это заметно, едва ли не заметнее, чем то, как она непроизвольно тянется к Дарту Барасу в Силе – хоть ещё ни разу не позволила себе действительно прикоснуться. Наверно. Ур’Намму уже почти всё равно, прикасаться к Силе мастера – почти то же самое, что к нему самому, тем более что большего никогда не будет…  
– Как он умер?  
– Умолял о пощаде. – Ур’Намму брезгливо кривится. Шпиона, предавшего её учителя, она убивала долго. Она бы нашла его и убила даже без приказа, просто потому, что никто не смел… – Как вы и приказали, мастер.  
– Прекрасно.  
Дарт Барас улыбается.  
Ур’Намму не знает, как выглядит его лицо, но всегда знает, когда он улыбается – довольный ей. То ли догадывается, то ли через Силу что-то прорывается, колючее и больное, сворачивающееся жжением в груди. Ур’Намму хочется расковырять это больное ногтями, выцарапать из себя, и – одновременно – беречь, как жизнь. Не свою.  
Ур’Намму хочется убивать – ещё много, много раз ради этого едва слышимого одобрения.  
– Рада служить… мастер.  
Она кланяется, прижимая к груди сжатый кулак – на полу под её сапогами расплывается грязевая лужа – и пропускает прикосновение Силы, реагируя только на настоящее прикосновение – жёстких, шершаво затянутых в перчатку пальцев к голому плечу. Ур’Намму вскидывает голову, натыкается на пустой взгляд одноглазого шлема и…  
Дарт Барас гладит её по щеке, заправляет за ухо мокрую прядь.  
– Прекрасно, – повторяет он, всё ещё не убирая руку. – Моя самая послушная ученица.  
Наверно, это издёвка, но то, больное, внутри, воспринимает только «моя самая» – какая разница, в издёвку ли сказано, если это правда? Какая разница, если мастер так близко, что сложнее не прикоснуться, чем… Ур’Намму выдыхает и тянется – Силой навстречу Силе, окунуться в колючее и злое. Это почти физически больно – взаимодействовать с настолько могущественным ситхом. Это почти физически возбуждает.  
– Ты выполнишь всё, что я прикажу, – не спрашивает Дарт Барас.  
– Да, мастер, – отвечает Ур’Намму.  
Убивать за того, кто подарил ей дорогу к мечте – лучшее, что случалось в её жизни, и она будет убивать. Или наоборот щадить. Не всё ли равно, если…  
– Раздевайся.  
Ур’Намму кажется, что она ослышалась. Сошла с ума. Что этого… этого не может…  
– Я жду, – с нажимом добавляет Дарт Барас.  
Ур’Намму чувствует… страх. Тошнотворный приступ давно забытой паники: она убивала ситхов, джедаев, себя десять с лишним лет в проклятой Республике и порядком разучилась бояться, но… Её мастер ждёт. Её мастер дал прямой приказ, и кто она такая, чтоб ослушаться.  
Колючее сумасшествие в груди разворачивается с торжествующим рёвом, раздирая внутренности ужасом, возбуждением, восторгом, чем-то ещё неназываемым… Не так уж и много ей снимать. Ур’Намму отступает в сторону от натёкшей с сапог лужи, босыми ногами по ледяному полу, абсолютно голая перед закованным в броню человеком, у которого даже лица никогда не видела, вся как есть, со шрамами, серыми нитями порчи Тёмной стороны и вызывающе торчащими от холода сосками.  
Дарт Барас усмехается – Ур’Намму снова не понимает, удовлетворение её послушанием это или издёвка – и подходит ближе, вплотную, так что она почти касается грудью его брони, окутывает колючей Силой, удушающее и тяжело – такой Тьмы для неё, всего лишь ученицы, пока многовато. Рука в перчатке шершаво скользит по животу вниз, накрывает лобок и вклинивается ей между ног, заставляя, заставляя…  
Ур’Намму переступает, ставя ноги шире, позволяя вталкивать в себя пальцы прямо так, насухую. Это ничуть не приятно, но и ещё не больно, просто слишком туго – если б хотя бы не перчатка, было бы легче. Можно было бы… Мысли путаются, раздавливаются под прессом чужой Силы и собственного ужаса – это даже на ласку не похоже, это вообще ни на что не похоже. Дарт Барас раздвигает пальцы в ней, вталкивает ещё один, и это становится уже больно. Почти больно. Ур’Намму заставляет себя не отворачиваться, глядя в упор в резную лицевую пластину шлема… Она согласна на больно, если так хочет мастер, она хоть как согласна, она…  
Ур’Намму медленно, как во сне поднимает руки и гладит бронированные наплечники, делающие и без того массивную фигуру Дарта Бараса ещё тяжеловеснее, ласкает прохладный металл, как ласкала бы его самого, если бы ей было позволено стать… ближе, хоть раз.  
Дарт Барас выдёргивает из неё пальцы, и Ур’Намму чувствует такую голодную, чудовищную пустоту – так мало имеющую отношение к оборванному только-только пробивающемуся ненормальному удовольствию – что почти хватает его за руку, чтоб… вернуть. Хоть так. Три пальца перчатки испачканы её смазкой – Дарт Барас то ли показывает это ей, то ли сам рассматривает, высоко поднимая руку.  
– Моя самая лучшая, самая послушная ученица, – вот это наверняка издёвка, но Ур’Намму слышит, как он улыбается, и… – Я очень, очень тобой доволен.  
Ядовитая пустота внутри заполняется… чем-то. Горечью, унижением, восторгом. Ненавистью и её противоположностью. Ур’Намму не знает и не хочет знать, как называется то, что перемалывает её изнутри до тошноты, до желания то ли потребовать продолжать, то ли упасть на колени, то ли убить, чтобы никто, никто и никогда больше не слышал невидимую улыбку в голосе её мастера – чтобы никто и никогда больше не удостоился его похвалы.  
– Иди, – говорит Дарт Барас. – У нас ещё есть дела.


End file.
